Potter's Problem
by YokoDomonZatch3000
Summary: Harry and Cho make up. They end up spending Christmas together when Harry remembers, he doesn't have a present. Or perhaps heha already found the perfect gift. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1: Lay the Cards on the Table

Chapter 1: Lay the Cards on the Table  
  
Harry sat in his room. It was two days before he would be leaving for Hogwarts again. His mind trailed to all the things he loved about Hogwarts: the Quidditch season, Hogsmeade trips, Cho Chang. Harry cut himself off at this point. Both Quidditch and Hogsmeade brought with them painful memories of Cho Chang. He had first met Cho at Hogwarts in their third year. Cho belonged to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. They were both Seekers for their teams. He and Cho had had their first date in Hogsmeade, which by the way had turned into a complete and utter fiasco. Harry had hurt Cho's feelings by refusing to talk about her past boyfriend Cedric Diggory. Harry had hated himself ever since. He tried to recall the good things. Harry remembered the first kiss he and Cho had shared. It was at Christmas time. They had both been standing under the mistletoe. Harry decided to try to communicate with Cho and make amends for being such an insensitive jackass. He was about to write her a letter when an owl flew into his room. He removed the letter and sent the owl off. He opened it and read the scrawl. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
The Daily Prophet would like an interview with you before the Hogwarts school year begins. We wish to meet with you tomorrow at Diagon Alley at nine in the morning. Please do not be late.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet Reporter  
  
Harry decided he would use the floo powder network at the Weasly's to get there, since that was where he was staying. He said that he would go alone, seeing as he was the one they were interested in. He arrived at Diagon Alley five minutes before hand to grab a drink from the local tavern. When the reporters arrived, they immediately started asking questions. Harry could hardly get a word out. He finally lost his temper.  
  
" SHUT UP!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. All the reporters stopped talking. " I understand that you have questions for me, but, please, one-at-a-time!"  
  
The day dragged on and Harry was still not back. The Weasly's were beginning to get worried. At about three o' clock Harry finally materialized inside the fireplace at the Burrow.  
  
" Well, how'd it go mate?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
" What did you say?" asked Hermione, also wondering as to how the interview had gone.  
  
" You'll have to wait until Monday to find out." Harry said, not wanting to spoil the surprise.  
  
Two hours later found Harry back in his room at the Burrow, his letter to Cho still lying on the desk unfinished. He decided it was time to lay his cards on the table and tell Cho the truth. He picked up his quill and began to write.  
  
My Dearest Cho,  
  
I apologize for my behavior at Hogsmeade last Valentine's Day. I should have known that you probably needed to let out your emotions about Cedric's death and I was too much of a git to understand how you felt. Though, I should understand exactly how it feels to lose a loved one. Both my parents were murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named before I was old enough to remember them. And then Sirius Black, the closest person I've ever had to a father was also murdered in front of my very eyes. I'm sorry. I've experienced the pain of loss more times than one. I should have understood that you needed to express how you felt to someone who would listen. You thought that I might be that one person you could talk to. But I didn't want to talk about it. I must be the biggest asshole in the world and if you never want to speak to me again I'll understand. If you tear up this letter and don't send a message back I won't blame you. But like your feelings about Cedric's death, I too need to get something off my chest. I love you more than life itself. Whenever I've had a bad day, if Snape gave me some homework due the next day that I knew I would never be able to finish, if I'm just plain pissed off at the whole world, one sweet smile from you is enough to demolish those feelings of hatred and anger and replace them with a feeling of absolute peace. I should have told you every day since the moment I laid eyes on you. I love you with all my heart. And even if you don't return it, that won't change a thing. Nothing could change the way I feel about you. No one girl in my life could tear me away from you. No one can take your place in my eyes. You are the most beautiful girl in the world to me, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner.  
  
Love always'  
  
Harry Potter  
  
How do you like it? I know it's kinda sappy, but that's the kind of stuff I'm good at. Review please. 


	2. Chapter 2: Hogwarts Again

Chapter 2: Hogwarts Again  
  
Harry was dog tired the next day as he climbed onto the Hogwarts Express. Morning had come much to early for the young wizard and he had barely slept a wink. He climbed into an empty compartment and began to doze off. No sooner had he Ron and Hermione gotten comfortable did someone else arrive in that compartment. He had flowing red hair and wore a school uniform of a dark pink.  
  
" Terribly sorry," he said, " Didn't mean to intrude. All the other compartments are full. Do you mind if I crash here?"  
  
" Not at all." Harry replied. He was glad to have a little extra company rather than Ron and Hermione.  
  
" Thanks very much." He said. He set his stuff down next to his seat and stowed his trunk in the overhead compartment. He then started to rebuke himself as if he had done something criminal. " My apologies. Where are my manners? I haven't introduced myself. My name is Richard Rosewald. And you are?"  
  
" I'm Ron Weasly." Ron piped up.  
  
" My name is Hermione Granger." Hermione replied.  
  
" Ah," Richard said, pulling a rose from his pocket, " And a flower for such a lovely young lady as this."  
  
Hermione started to blush. Whoever this guy was and wherever he came from he was not lacking in the charm department.  
  
" And this man needs no introduction. I stand before the famous Harry Potter." Richard said, kneeling in front of Harry.  
  
" Please, there is no need to do this." Harry assured him.  
  
" The modest one, aren't you?" Richard said as he rose. " Even I have heard of your exploits against Lord Voldemort."  
  
The three of them were stunned. No one except Harry and Dumbledore ever called Voldemort by his name.  
  
" You are surprised." Richard stated. " I fear neither Dark Lord nor his name. The Dark Lord feeds off fear. I will not give sustenance. He will pay for the crimes he has committed, I swear it."  
  
" You're quite the honorable type." Hermione stated. " I'd like to see him fight Millicent Bestrode."  
  
" Sorry," Richard replied, " You won't get that chance. Harming females is against my code of honor."  
  
" I'm starting to like this guy." Harry said. " Your parents must be very proud."  
  
" My father has raised me over the years." Richard said. " My mother when I was to young to remember her."  
  
" Ooh, sorry." Harry apologized.  
  
" It's quite alright." Richard reassured him. " I never knew her. My father isn't that concerned for me either. I guess you could say I've been living on my own for these many years. I learned to cook when I was seven. My father thought it was a useful skill to know. I have no pets now, except for one. I hope Youko will know where to find me."  
  
" Youko?" Ron asked.  
  
" My pet fox." Richard clarified.  
  
" Oh, I love foxes." Hermione squealed.  
  
" Then you are certain to love Youko." Richard finished. " He should be able to find me. All he has is trace my scent, and that hasn't been a problem for him in the past."  
  
The train ride went smoothly for the most part. When they were an hour from Hogwarts the train began to jerk a little.  
  
" What in the bloody hell was that?" Ron inquired.  
  
" I don't know." Harry answered.  
  
" The train's about to go over a cliff!" Richard screamed.  
  
" What!!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
" The train had to make a tight turn." Richard answered. " Apparently it failed. I think it's time I show you some magic of my own. I'll be right back."  
  
He rushed to the back of the compartment and opened the door. Outside there was nothing but train tracks for miles. Richard hopped out of the train and pulled a rose out of his hair.  
  
" What's he going to do with that?" Ron asked.  
  
" Rose Whip!" Richard shouted. All of a sudden, the rose in his hand became a long whip. He tightly secured it to the axle of the train's wheels. He then proceeded to try and haul the train back onto the tracks. He couldn't do it alone, however, and he soon began to lose his grip. But just a minute later he felt a second pair of hands on the end of his whip. It was Harry struggling with all his might to help Richard pull the train up.  
  
" This doesn't make sense." Richard said, trying to contemplate what was going on. " I realize that those two mean a lot to you, but not everyone on that train shows you the respect you deserve."  
  
" It's true that Ron and Hermione are the only real friends I've ever had at Hogwarts." Harry responded. " But there is one person on that train that means more to me than anything in the world, and I will not stand by and watch her die."  
  
Richard sensed something from Harry just then. A feeling of strength and courage he had only seen displayed by one other person. He then understood. " Very well, then. Let's make sure we succeed."  
  
They both pulled with every last once of energy they had. They managed to finally rerail the train and they were off once again to Hogwarts. Richard couldn't help but watch Harry. 'This Potter boy has more Spirit Energy than he can comprehend. Perhaps I should keep an eye on him.'  
  
" So Richard," Hermione said, breaking his train of thought, " Are you new to Hogwarts?"  
  
" Yes, in a way." Richard replied. " The mailing service screwed up a couple years back. I should really be in my sixth year. Professor Dumbledore agreed to let me have my class with the sixth years if I could study the material I missed over the summer, and I have. I will still need to be sorted however."  
  
" Oh, good, so you'll be with us." Hermione said.  
  
" Yes." Richard answered. At that point the train slowed to a stop. They had arrived at the train station. They made there way to the castle. Once there, Harry, Ron and Hermione took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Richard stood in the corner of the Great Hall, looking calm as ever, twirling a rose between his fingers. Harry knew now how important that rose was to Richard's survival. The Sorting Ceremony began immediately (For the sake of time, I won't go through it all). When Richard's turn came, the whole Great Hall was silent. Harry was relieved when the sorting hat yelled "Gryffindor" at the top of its lungs. Richard took his seat with them at the Gryffindor table. When the time came, they all headed for the Gryffindor common room. There was, for some reason, a smell of rotten leaves and dirt in the air.  
  
" What is that?" Hermione said with disgust in her tone.  
  
" A thousand pardons." Richard said with a smile on his face. " Youko seems to have had a long journey through the woods."  
  
Richard held in his arms a gorgeous silver fox. Every girl in the room crowded around to get a good look at Youko. Harry was tired as anything from not sleeping the night before, and from hauling a train back on the tracks. He went to the boy's dormitories and went straight to bed.  
  
Monday came as a welcome to all Hogwarts students. Harry was especially excited because he didn't have any classes with Snape today. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table and began to scarf down his breakfast. He glanced over at the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho Chang sitting with some of her friends. The morning post arrived. Hermione immediately tore into her copy of the Daily Prophet to read what was said in Harry's interview. When she was through she looked up at Harry in complete shock.  
  
" Harry this is beautiful." Hermione said to him, nearly in tears.  
  
Harry stole another glance over to the Ravenclaw table at Cho. This time Richard had noticed. He immediately got the idea and went back to his breakfast. Harry continued to look in Cho's direction. She was reading the Daily Prophet. He then glanced at the letter in her hands. It was his letter. His stomach began to lurch in all different directions. The bell rang to signal the start of classes. He walked off toward Transfiguration with McGonagall. He wondered what Cho thought of his interview and his letter. And even more, did he say too much. 


	3. Chapter 3: New Job, New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I know you all are wondering what Harry said in his interview. I assure you, that information will be revealed in this chapter. By the way, I am the mysterious Richard Rosewald. No, that is not my true name. I never reveal my identity over the web. Chicks dig the whole man of mystery thing. Anyhow, I do not own Harry Potter just this plot and Richard. In this chapter we will meet the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and find out if Cho and Harry will ever be the same.  
  
Chapter 3: New Job, New Beginnings  
  
Harry wondered who would be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. He had not seen anyone in the chair that used to belong to Professor Umbridge at the staff table during the feast. Perhaps he/she had not arrived yet. Professor McGonagall halted him when he reached her classroom.  
  
" You will not be in my class anymore, Potter." She stated plainly.  
  
" Why not?" Harry inquired.  
  
" Go to Professor Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall instructed. " He will explain everything."  
  
Harry did as he was told. What could Dumbledore have to talk to him about? Whatever it was he was sure to find out. He came to the gargoyle where Dumbledore's office was. Surprisingly, the entrance was wide open. It was as if Dumbledore was expecting him. He walked in and waited on the staircase until he reached the door. He knocked three times. Then a voice came from inside.  
  
" Enter." The voice was Dumbledore's.  
  
Harry did as he was instructed. When he entered the room Dumbledore was there, beaming at him.  
  
" Ah, Harry, please have a seat." Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Harry did so.  
  
" I'll get straight to the point." Dumbledore said. " As you know, we are in need of a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Due to your actions last year, with your little Dumbledore's Army meetings, I would like you to continue with those. They could be useful. As for the teaching position, I would be honored to have you fill it. You will not be given homework from the other teachers. You'll have enough on your hands grading homework and term papers of your own. What do you say, Harry?"  
  
" I accept the position gladly." Harry stated. Him, a teacher. This was definitely going to be interesting. Perhaps now some of the Slytherins would show him some proper respect. But he doubted it. His first class was to be the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. That meant Cho would be there. Harry all of a sudden got a knot in his stomach. He then came to grip with himself. He had done this before with the DA meetings. This was no different. He could do this.  
  
The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students arrived to class on time. Hermione was especially eager to find out who the new teacher was. Ron on the other hand couldn't care less. Cho Chang was also interested to figure out there new teacher's identity. Richard, Ron and Hermione were a bit concerned. Harry wasn't at transfiguration and it wasn't like him to miss a class (except Snape's maybe). When the bell rang to start the class the teacher had not entered the door. The students were a bit nervous. Hermione thought that maybe the teacher was asleep in his chair. She spoke up.  
  
" Excuse me, sir or madam, are you there?" Hermione asked.  
  
The teacher's chair wheeled around to reveal Harry sitting there with a rye smile on his face.  
  
" Buenos dias." Harry said calmly, smiling the whole time.  
  
" Harry," Hermione gasped, " Where's our teacher?"  
  
"You're looking at him." Harry said. " Dumbledore has decided that since I did such a good job training some of you in the DA last year, that I am perfect teaching material. I will be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. You may find my teaching methods unconventional, but they get the point across. For starters, you do not have to start calling me Professor Potter. You may continue to call me Harry. Second, I will show no favoritism to those students in my own house. Everyone will receive fair treatment and respect and I expect the same respect from you. Also, in honor of my first day on the job, there will be no homework for the entire week."  
  
Everyone seemed to like this idea. Harry continued on.  
  
" Also, you will not receive homework or term papers from me over the weekends or before holidays. Now I know how boring it is to be lectured. If any of you actually enjoy lectures that could drag on for hours, Professor Binns' History of Magic class is right down the hall. I know you don't like lectures and I sure as hell don't like giving them. So, I am making a promise to you right now that I will attempt to make this as exciting and fun for all of us as possible. So, now that that's cleared away, who wants to learn some defensive spells?"  
  
Everyone raised their hands and cheered. Harry could tell he had started off on the right foot. He began the lesson by teaching hoe to produce Patronuses to those who didn't know how to already. At the end of the lesson, Cho Chang came up to him.  
  
" I got your letter, Harry," she said, " and if any of us should feel like an asshole right now it's me. I should have known that talking about Cedric would make you feel uncomfortable. And that interview you gave the Daily Prophet..."  
  
She held up a copy of the Daily Prophet opened to the exact page of Harry's interview. It read:  
  
The Daily Prophet had the opportunity to interview Harry Potter, the boy who survived an encounter with You-Know-Who this past Hogwarts school year. He told us, " Voldemort's evil has spread to far these past few years. I myself have crossed paths with him one time to many for my liking. He has ridded this world of two people I care about, my parents. Then, just within these last two years he has killed two dear friends of mine. Sirius Black, my godfather, the closest person I had to a family member was murdered in  
front of my own eyes. And second, Cedric Diggory, a man for whom I had  
nothing but respect. He and I saved each other's hides during the Tri- Wizard Tournament. I warned him of the first challenge, the dragons, and he informed me as to how to solve the egg's riddle. When we were in the middle of the maze, he insisted I take the trophy and I told him the same. So we both agreed to grab it at the same time. Big mistake. It was a trap set by Voldemort so that he could return to full power and kill then me. He killed Cedric and tried to do me in as well. I managed to escape. Cedric's last words were 'tell Cho Chang that I love her and take me back with you.' Cho Chang, I promise you, Cedric's sacrifice will not be in vain. I will see to it personally that Voldemort, the man who ruined my life and Cedric's, is  
brought to justice. I swear on my mother's grave, he will pay."  
  
" That was beautiful Harry," Cho said, " And your letter was equally as elegant. I'm sorry."  
  
" Don't be." Harry replied. " We're both at fault. I should have known you would have wanted to talk about Cedric and you should have known I would feel uncomfortable about the whole thing. So let's just call it even. We've both lost loved ones and there's no need to let one petty argument destroy our relationship. I meant every word of that letter. I love you more than I could ever explain. Every step you take is the most graceful step in an entire ballet. Your voice cannot be matched by any of God's angels. None can compare to you. I love you."  
  
" I love you, too, Harry" Cho said. "I've loved you ever since you walked into Hogwarts six years ago. I was afraid though, that you might not feel the same way. Now I know the truth. You've loved me ever since our first Quidditch match."  
  
" Which is why I did not comply with Wood's request to knock you off your broom. It wouldn't have been gentlemanly of me. I couldn't go through with it even in my wildest dreams."  
  
" Thanks for being such a gentleman." Cho said.  
  
She moved in closer to him. Harry knew why. He also moved closer. He then embraced Cho Chang and gave her the most spectacular kiss ever. They both stood there for minutes on end. Neither of them wanted to leave the other's embrace. They were content where they were. They wanted to stay there forever, to let this moment carry on for all eternity. 


	4. Chapter 4: The New Guy

Chapter 4: The New Guy  
  
The first few weeks went alright for Harry and his friends. His classes were going well. He was getting respect from all his students (with the exception of the Slytherins). Harry was on his way to the Great Hall one day for lunch when he heard a lot of noise coming from one of the hallways. He, Ron, Hermione and Richard decided to investigate the matter. When they turned the corner they saw a kid with a greased up hair-do. He was at least six feet tall and wore a green school uniform. Lavender Brown and Parviti Patil were beating him.  
  
" Hey! Where the hell is a guy supposed to take a leak around here!" he shouted angrily at them. After they had beaten the stuffing out of him enough, the two girls left.  
  
" Causing trouble as always I see, eh, James." Richard commented. The boy turned and looked at him.  
  
" Well damn, if this ain't a welcome sight." James said. " Richard Rosewald. This is the last place in hell I expected to find you."  
  
" Yes I see you got here late." Richard stated. " These are my friends Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
" My pleasure, say what house are you guys in?" James inquired.  
  
" Gryffindor." Hermione replied.  
  
" Good. So am I." James said.  
  
They all walked across the grounds to the green houses. Herbology with the Slytherins wasn't a chipper time. When they reached the greenhouses, Professor Sprout was outside, gathering all the students together. They were to go to the forest and collect fruits that would help Madam Pomfrey make a potion that would heal any injury in an instant. When they got to the fruit grove, they saw that the trees were over ten feet high.  
  
" How in the hell are we supposed to get up there?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
" Allow me to volunteer, Professor." Richard said.  
  
" I'd like to see him try." Malfoy cracked.  
  
" Yeah," James spoke up, " And I'm sure everyone in this grove would like to get a good look at the inside of your head." James raised his hand and formed a pretend pistol with it.  
  
" Oh, I'm scared now." Malfoy joked.  
  
" You should be." James said as his finger began to glow a bright blue. " Spirit Gun."  
  
A bullet of blue flew towards Malfoy. Miraculously, it missed him and smacked into a tree behind him.  
  
" Just a sample." James said. " Next time it's your face."  
  
Malfoy was silent the rest of the lesson. Richard stepped up. He took out his trademark rose. Harry, Ron and Hermione instantly got the idea. Everyone else could only wonder what in the world Richard had planned. He raised the flower over his head.  
  
" Rose Whip!" Richard swung his rose whip in a circle over his head and jumped four feet off the ground. He landed ten feet away from the rest of the group. Millions of fruits began to plummet towards the ground. Everyone applauded at his performance. Professor sprout awarded twenty points to Gryffindor for a job well done.  
  
Later on Harry and Ron were sitting at dinner. James and Richard came running up to them with ecstatic looks on their faces.  
  
" Guy's come with us." Richard urged.  
  
Ron and Harry did as they were instructed. They followed James and Richard to an empty room on the second floor.  
  
" What's this all about?" Harry asked, wondering why they wanted to keep this so secret.  
  
" Well, Dumbledore is planning a Halloween dance for the whole school."  
  
"And..." Ron went on.  
  
So Richard and James went on to spill the entire situation. Harry and Ron looked a bit skeptical, but agreed to help.  
  
The night of the Halloween dance was fast approaching. Harry had to make his move and fast. He called Cho aside at the end of class.  
  
" Yeah, Harry." She said as she approached him.  
  
" The Halloween dance is in a week or so." Harry stated with a smile on his face. " So would you care to go with me?"  
  
" I was beginning to wonder when you'd ask me." Cho replied. " I'd love to."  
  
Score. Harry was going to be taking out the hottest girl in Hogwarts and getting to have some run all in the same night. When Halloween night finally came around, Harry was a little nervous. He had told Cho Chang to meet him in the Great Hall at the start o the dance, but the sad part was he wasn't going to be there. He had a special surprise in store for her and the entire student body. When everyone had congregated in the Great Hall, they were all wondering why no music was playing. A stage stood where the staff table should have been. Everyone was in costume. Dumbledore walked on stage and began to speak.  
  
" Good evening and Happy Halloween. I'm sure you are all curious as to why there is no music as of yet. Well here is your answer. Please welcome our musical performers, The Hogwarts Hellhounds."  
  
Four boys appeared on stage. They were all in costume so no one could tell who they were. They music began and the boys kicked it up a notch.  
  
Huh  
  
Yeah, ha, ha, ha, ha  
  
Ha, ha, ha, ha  
  
I may run and hide  
  
When you're screamin' my name, alright  
  
But let me tell you now  
  
There are prices to fame, alright  
  
All of our time spent in flashes of light  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
All you people can't you see, can't you see  
  
How your love's affecting our reality  
  
Every time we're down  
  
You can make it right  
  
And that makes you larger than life  
  
Looking at the crowd  
  
And I see your body sway, c'mon  
  
Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon  
  
Cuz all of your time spent keeps us alive  
  
[Chorus]  
  
All of your time spent keeps us alive  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Yeah, every time we're down  
  
Yeah, you can make it right  
  
Yeah, and that's what makes you larger than life  
  
[Chorus]  
  
The whole group clapped. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves. One of the guys was dressed in a Zorro outfit. He stepped out in front of the others to make a dedication.  
  
" This next little number goes out to a very special girl in the audience." Zorro said. " This young lady is very dear to me, and I to her. I just want her to know that if she needs a shoulder to cry on, I'll be the one she can come to."  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I guess you were lost when I met you  
  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
  
So out of trust and I knew  
  
No more than mysteries and lies  
  
There you were, wild and free  
  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
  
A helping hand to make it right  
  
I am holding you all through the night  
  
[Chorus:]  
  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
I'll be the light (I'll be the light)  
  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
  
I'll be the one  
  
To hold you and make sure that you'll be alright  
  
Cuz my fear is gone  
  
And I want to take you from darkness to light  
  
There you were, wild and free  
  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
  
A helping hand to make it right  
  
I am holding you all through the night  
  
[Chorus]  
  
To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
  
You need me like I need you  
  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
  
I can show you what true love means  
  
Just take me hand, baby please...  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run  
  
To make it alright  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run  
  
To make it alright  
  
I'll be the one  
  
I'll be the light  
  
Where you can run  
  
To make it alright  
  
I'll be the one  
  
To hold you, and make sure that you'll be alright  
  
I'll be the one  
  
Cho applauded along with the rest of the room. She couldn't help but wonder where Harry was. She had this strange feeling that he was there and she just didn't know where. The guy in the werewolf costume stepped out to face the crowd.  
  
" Okay now for this next performance we will need the help of four lovely young ladies in the audience." He said.  
  
All the girls had shivers down their spines. They all hoped that one of the boys would choose them. The werewolf chose Lavender Brown. The boy who wore the attire of an honorable Frenchmen picked out Hermione, but he wore a mask to keep his face hidden. The one in the motocross suit chose Parviti Patil. But whom was Zorro going to pick for his partner?  
  
" I choose Cho Chang." He said with a smile.  
  
Cho looked up. Only one person she knew would chose her out of everyone else in the crowd. She came up on stage to join him. The music began. It was a heavy rap beat.  
  
Hot in.....  
  
So hot it herre...  
  
So hot in...uh  
  
Just a little bit of, uh uh...  
  
with a little bit of uh, uh...  
  
[Nelly]  
  
I was like, good gracious ass is bodacious,uh  
  
Flirtacious, tryin to show patience  
  
Lookin for the right time to shoot my steam (you know)  
  
Waitin for the right time to flash them keys  
  
Then um I'm leavin, please believe in oh  
  
Me and the rest of my heathens  
  
Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons  
  
Penthouse, roof top, birds I feedin  
  
No deceivin, nothin up my sleeve and no teasin  
  
I need you to get up up on the dance floor  
  
Give that man what he askin for  
  
Cuz I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touchin you uh uh  
  
And can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me whats the use  
  
[Hook x2]  
  
(I said)  
  
Its gettin hot in here (so hot)  
  
So take off all your clothes  
  
I am gettin so hot, I wanna take my clothes off  
  
(Repeat)  
  
[Nelly]  
  
Why you at the bar if you aint poppin the bottles  
  
What good is all the fame if you aint fuckin' the models  
  
I see you drivin, sportscar, aint hittin the throttle  
  
And I be down, and do a hundred, top down and goggles  
  
Get off the freeway, exit 106 and parked it  
  
Ash tray, flip gate, time to spark it  
  
Gucci collar for dollar, got out and walked it  
  
I spit game cuz baby I cant talk it  
  
Warm, sweatin its hot up in this joint  
  
VOKAL tanktop, on at this point  
  
Your with a winner so baby you cant lose  
  
I got secrets cant leave Cancun  
  
So take it off like your home alone  
  
You know dance in front your mirror while your on the phone  
  
Checkin your reflection and tellin your best friend,  
  
"like girl I think my butt's gettin big"  
  
[Hook x2]  
  
(Let it hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit a ah, ah  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit a ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle a that ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
[Nelly]  
  
Stop pacin, time wastin  
  
I gotta a friend with a pole in the basement (What?)  
  
I'm just kiddin like Jason (Oh)  
  
Unless you going to do it  
  
Extra, extra eh, spread the news  
  
Nelly took a trip from the Luna to Neptune  
  
Came back with somethin thicker than fittin in sasoons  
  
Say she like to think about cuttin in restrooms  
  
[Hook x4]  
  
(let it hang all out)  
  
Mix a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly just fall out)  
  
Give a little bit of ah, ah  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
(Nelly hang all out)  
  
With a little bit of ah, ah  
  
And a sprinkle of that ah, ah  
  
(let it just fall out)  
  
I like it when ya ah, ah  
  
Girl, Baby make it ah, ah  
  
oh!  
  
The whole room was in hysterics. Never before had any of the students had so much fun. Dumbledore then stepped on stage again.  
  
" I'm sure you're all wondering who our performers are in reality." He addressed. " Gentlemen, please remove your masks."  
  
The Frenchman was actually Richard. Hermione looked ecstatic to see him. The motocross racer was in reality good old James. Old werewolf boy was Ron as anyone could have guessed. Zorro bowed before Cho Chang and removed his masks to reveal none other than...  
  
" Harry!" Cho squealed.  
  
It was indeed Harry live and in person.  
  
" Sorry I didn't meet you before the performance. Thought I'd surprise you." Harry said as Cho threw her arms around him. A slow song began to play, a waltz. Harry bowed once again. " Madam, may I have the honor of this dance?"  
  
" But of course, Monsieur." Cho replied taking hold of his hand. They danced together all over the hall. Harry himself was excellent now that he had the hang of it. At the Yule Ball he had no dancing talent whatsoever. He had been practicing over the summers and he was quite good. At the end of the song, the pair was about to kiss when...  
  
" Bet you loved that whole thing didn't you Potter." It was Malfoy looking pissed off as usual. He had his wand in his hand.  
  
" Cho stay behind me." Harry warned. Malfoy raised his wand to Harry's neck.  
  
" Which spell to use?" Malfoy said pondering. He felt a curved surface against his left temple.  
  
" Utter so much as one syllable and this whole hall is going to see what scrambled brains look like." James said, charging his energy for another Spirit Gun blast. " I don't much care for them myself. Nasty."  
  
" Give it your best shot." Malfoy said, not moving an inch.  
  
" Fine." James retaliated. " Spirit Gun!"  
  
But Malfoy had seen it coming. He ducked at just the right moment to avoid the blast. There were so many mirrors around the room that the blast bounced off every last one.  
  
" Hit the deck!" James called. Everyone ducked. The blast hit off another mirror and was headed straight for Cho. Harry Jumped in front of her.  
  
" Ahhhhhhhh!" Harry yelled as the blast slammed into his spinal column. The whole room watched in horror as he stopped the blast from hurting the one he loved and collapsed into a heap on the ground.  
  
" Harry!" Cho screamed. She knelt next to him. He was still breathing. Thank heavens. James stood there, biting his hand.  
  
" Hermione." He said, motioning for her to come closer. " Do me a favor. Slap me."  
  
Hermione wasn't one to argue. She did as instructed. When James turned around, he had a giant red mark where her hand had struck him.  
  
" Thanks." He responded.  
  
They all took Harry to the hospital wing. He was lucky to be alive after such an attack. Cho was worried as ever.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" she asked, looking toward James.  
  
" No doubt in my mind." James said. " An attack of that magnitude was meant to have an effect on those of an unclean heart. Since I met Harry I have sensed nothing from him but purity of soul. He should be fine after a good night sleep."  
  
" Cho Chang?" Richard asked. "Do you remember on the way to Hogwarts how the train nearly fell off the cliff?"  
  
" Yes." Cho answered.  
  
" Well, watch this."  
  
Richard pulled out a crystal ball. He then snapped his fingers and showed what had happened that day.  
  
" This doesn't make sense." Richard said, trying to contemplate what was going on. " I realize that those two mean a lot to you, but not everyone on that train shows you the respect you deserve."  
  
" It's true that Ron and Hermione are the only real friends I've ever had at Hogwarts." Harry responded. " But there is one person on that train that means more to me than anything in the world, and I will not stand by and watch her die."  
  
The crystal went blank.  
  
" I realize now that you were the one he was referring to." Richard said. " You give him the strength that makes him feel he could do virtually anything. He loves you. You should feel very lucky."  
  
Richard motioned to James to step outside.  
  
" This kid has more Spirit Energy than I realized." James said.  
  
" I know." Richard responded. " Perhaps we should teach him how to harness it."  
  
" Maybe." James admitted. " But not yet. Let the Christmas holidays pass. Then the time will be right."  
  
They both nodded. Whatever plans they had in store for Harry, Let's just hope there good ones. 


	5. Chapter 5: Holiday Plans

Chapter 5: Holiday Plans  
  
Harry was fast asleep in the hospital wing the next morning. Cho Chang came to visit him before lunch. She still couldn't believe he would deliberately place himself in harms way all for her. Harry began to stir.  
  
" Cho Chang, no." Harry said, twitching around in bed.  
  
" He must be having a nightmare." Cho said to herself.  
  
Indeed he was. Harry was tossing and turning every which way. He was obviously dreaming about Cho and something was about to happen to her. He eventually stopped twitching around and a small tear fell from one of his eyes.  
  
" No," he said, " Now I've lost her, too. I feel so alone."  
  
" Harry," Cho said she wiped the tear from his eye. He flinched slightly. Cho Chang began to sing him a lullaby to try and calm him down.  
  
Sleep sweet boy You'll need your rest For when next we meet You'll have to be at your best  
  
I love you so I cannot explain What makes me long For your scraggly mane  
  
So dream sweet dreams Until ye shall wake But before I leave you A promise I'll make  
  
Till I see thee again You'll be truly missed For there's no one like you I'd rather kiss.  
  
Harry seemed at peace now. Cho bent down and gave him a kiss. She then walked out of the hospital wing and left for her next class.  
  
When Harry woke up it was about five o' clock. He jumped out of bed, got dressed and rushed to meet the others at dinner. Ron and Hermione were relieved to see he was awake. Malfoy stared at them with a sneer on his face, sorry that the blast hadn't killed him. Harry took his seat and glanced at the Raven claw table. Cho looked his way and looked positively riveted to see him up and moving, as did so many others in the Great Hall. They all congratulated him on a spectacular performance and a speedy recovery.  
  
As the weeks passed on, Harry's Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons were beginning to become easier to plan. He promised the class that after the Christmas holidays; they would begin working on dueling. The Holidays were approaching faster than ever. About a week before the break Harry and Cho had gone to several Hogsmeade trips and learned to love each other even more. Gryffindor was also ahead in the Quiddicth Tournament. After classes one day, they had some free time before dinner. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Richard and James sat at the edge of the lake taking in the sunset.  
  
" Can't wait till the Christmas break." James remarked.  
  
" Agreed," Richard said, " You could probably stay with me and my father like last year. I'm positive he wouldn't mind."  
  
" Thanks," James commented, " With a mother like mine Christmas is hardly enjoyable. That poor deluded woman will probably be out on her usual drinking sprees. I'm surprised she doesn't pass out from a the liquor she drinks."  
  
" That doesn't sound like much fun." Hermione commented.  
  
" It's not." James stated.  
  
" I'll probably end up staying here as usual." Harry said.  
  
" Why?" James inquired. " Don't your folks like having you around during the Holidays."  
  
" My parents have been dead for the past fifteen years." Harry revealed.  
  
James wore the same look as he did at the dance. He was also biting his hand the same way he did then. " Hermione, could you..."  
  
But Hermione knew what was coming. SMACK!  
  
" Thanks." James said. " Sorry about that."  
  
" That's alright." Harry said. He then gathered his things and walked away.  
  
" Next time I do anything that insensitive again, slap me." James commanded. Ron, Hermione and Richard just nodded.  
  
Harry marched through the halls. He had no real destination. He was just wandering aimlessly. He was completely absorbed in though until a familiar voice behind him broke the silence.  
  
" Harry, wait up." Someone called behind him. It was Cho Chang.  
  
" Hey there." Harry said.  
  
" So what are you doing for the holidays?" she asked.  
  
" Oh, nothing special." Harry responded. " I'll be staying here as usual. My aunt and uncle don't really appreciate me so it makes no sense to go home to them."  
  
" Why don't you go with Ron or Hermione?" Cho inquired.  
  
" Their families are all going out of the country and I don't want to interrupt their family time." Harry stated simply.  
  
" Well I'm going to see to it that you don't spend your Christmas alone." Cho said sternly. She turned around and began to march in the opposite direction.  
  
" Where are you going?" Harry asked.  
  
" To send a letter to my parents." Cho replied. " You're going to be spending Christmas with me and my family."  
  
Harry immediately stopped talking. This was a scenario he didn't mind staying out of. He had no reservation whatsoever about spend an entire two weeks with Cho Chang. He thanked his lucky star for this opportunity. He then ran to Gryffindor tower, laid down his books and rushed to dinner.  
  
Hmmm. I wonder what events will unfold while Harry is at Cho's for the Holidays. Sounds intriguing wouldn't you agree. REVIEW PLEASE. If I don't have reader input I won't know what kind off twists and cliffhangers to add. 


	6. Chapter 6: Trips and Trinkets

Chapter 6: Trips and Trinkets  
  
Harry woke up at 6 a.m. that Saturday morning. He decided to head out early. He didn't feel much like going back to sleep only to have Ron wake him up possibly five minutes later. He walked outside to get a good view of the grounds. Tomorrow he would be leaving with Cho for the Christmas holidays. But something didn't feel right to him. It was as if he had forgotten something important. Oh well. He was certain that it was nothing. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't realize that Cho was right behind him.  
  
" Morning, Harry." Cho said, startling Harry slightly.  
  
" Oh, Cho," Harry said turning around, " How are you?"  
  
" Fine." Cho responded as she pulled out a sheet of parchment. "My parents said you could stay."  
  
Harry looked at the letter and read:  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
This Harry fellow sounds like a nice young man. If he saved your life then of course he can spend the holidays with us. Since he doesn't really have anywhere else to go for the break, I suppose we can make room. You'll have to find a place for him to sleep but other then that, everything is set. Your father and I have decided to take a trip to Ireland over the holiday break and I don't see any reason why your friend can't come too. I love you.  
  
Mom  
  
" Cool." Harry said. He couldn't wait.  
  
" See ya later." Cho said as she walked away.  
  
Harry watched her walk off. He was really going to have an enjoyable holiday. He couldn't wait to see the look on Cho's face when she opened his present. Present? Oh, shit! That's what he forgot. He didn't have a gift. He ran off to Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door as hard as he could. He hoped he hadn't disturbed Dumbledore's sleep. A voice beyond answered him.  
  
" Come in."  
  
" Sorry to disturb you Professor." Harry said as he entered.  
  
" Not at all Harry," Dumbledore replied, smiling, " I was just adjusting today's schedule before the break."  
  
" Sir," Harry began, " May I have permission to enter Hogsmeade today? I forgot to get a Christmas present for my friend and I would like a chance to pick something up before the break."  
  
" Harry, please, try to relax." Dumbledore said, trying to calm the hyperactive youth. " That is the reason I was adjusting today's schedule. I plan to provide a Hogsmeade trip for those students who have some last minute holiday shopping to do. I plan to make this announcement at breakfast. The group leaves at ten o' clock."  
  
" Thanks Professor." Harry praised as he let out a sigh of relief.  
  
As Dumbledore had said, there was an announcement at breakfast about the Hogsmeade trip. Harry invited Cho along; maybe he could find a clue to what she might want. They walked down the avenue looking at shops and displays. Harry saw no signs that Cho was interested in anything. He then saw something he hadn't noticed before. All of a sudden, it was as if he had had a revelation.  
  
" He Cho, could you do me a favor and wait here while I pick something up real quick?" Harry asked.  
  
" Sure, Harry." Cho said. She knew all to well why he wanted her to stay behind.  
  
After Harry emerged from the shop ten minutes later, they went to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. When it was time to go, they held hands all the way up the drive. When they got back to the castle, Harry kissed her good-bye and ran to Gryffindor to wrap his gift.  
  
The day came to leave for home. Harry sat next to Cho on the train. He couldn't wait to get off at Kings Crossing and meet Cho's parents. He got his wish as soon as the train stopped. Harry got off and followed Cho's lead, but not without saying good-bye to Ron, Hermione, Richard and James. He met up with Cho and she introduced him.  
  
" Mom, Dad, this is Harry Potter." Cho said. " Harry this is my Mom and Dad."  
  
" It's truly an honor." Harry said, extending his hand. Cho's parents accepted it warmly.  
  
" Pleasure to meet you, Harry." Cho's mother began.  
  
" Madam," Harry commented, " May I start by saying, you have a lovely daughter."  
  
" Why thank you." Cho's mother said, flattered.  
  
" Truly, I'm blessed to have met such a fine young woman." Harry began. " She is a delightful person to be around and one of the best Seekers I've ever had the privilege of playing against."  
  
" Harry, please, your making me blush." Cho said, a little embarrassed.  
  
" Why shy away from what is true?" Harry inquired taking her hand in his and kissing it tenderly.  
  
" Well we ought to be getting home." Cho's father interrupted.  
  
" Right." Cho's mother agreed.  
  
Cho's house was very elegant indeed. Furnished in early Elizabethan, the house was quite gorgeous indeed. Harry was in awe when he entered the common room. Apparently, Cho's parents were as fascinated with muggles as Mr. Weasly was. They had a TV, a radio and a surround sound stereo system. 'Sweet' was the only thought that crossed Harry's mind.  
  
After dinner, Harry offered to wash the dishes, but Cho's mother insisted that he and Cho go and unpack. Harry followed Cho to her room, where he would be sleeping. Harry began to set out a spot on the floor when Cho interrupted him.  
  
" No need for that, " she said calmly, " There is plenty of room in my bed."  
  
Harry couldn't help but stare at her. She didn't mind sharing a bed with him. Could this vacation possibly get any better? Harry immediately found a place to store his clothes. After a while, he decided to get changed and ready for bed. Cho did the same. Harry was done before she was (obviously, we men almost always are, no offense to you ladies at the risk of any death threats.) He crawled into bed and switched on the television. After five minutes, Cho crawled in next to him.  
  
" You know," she began, " this is nice, just you and me here together, all nice and comfy. It almost makes me wish we hadn't gotten together sooner." She moved closer and laid her head on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. Harry was a little nervous but didn't let it get in the way. He was actually quite comfortable with this whole thing.  
  
" I know what you mean." Harry said. " I love you."  
  
" I love you too." Cho responded.  
  
They shared one final kiss for the night and went to sleep in each other's arms. Needless to say Harry's dreams were filled with thoughts of no one except for the girl in his embrace.  
  
Nice, huh. I will add more later. If you all are lucky I may make a sequel when I'm through with this. But that won't be for some time. Ciao. 


	7. Chapter 7: Party Central

Chapter 7: Party Central  
  
The sound of birds chirping could be heard through the windows, as Harry awoke to greet the new day. He ran his fingers through his slick black hair. His train of thought was suddenly derailed as eh heard a faint moan. He looked down to see Cho Chang fast asleep in his arms. He smiled at her. She seemed even more beautiful when she was sleeping and at complete and utter peace. He decided no to move and let her rest a little while longer. He knew perfectly well how cranky people could get when they don't get enough sleep (take Uncle Vernon for example). He just sat there with the volume on the television down to a minimum. Eventually, Cho began to stir. Harry gave a slight jolt.  
  
" Morning, Harry." Cho said, opening her eyes and smiling at him widely.  
  
" Good morning, beautiful." Harry said leaning over and giving her a kiss on the forehead. " Shall we get some breakfast?"  
  
" Sure." Cho replied.  
  
They both got up and changed clothes. Harry went downstairs to wait while Cho finished sprucing up. When she finally came down, Harry rose to his feet and took her hand in his.  
  
" I had a dream last night." Harry said.  
  
" About what?" Cho inquired.  
  
" This...." He responded leaning forward and giving her a spectacular kiss.  
  
" You're an excellent kisser." Cho stated.  
  
" Merci." Harry said. He began to wonder why he had doubted this in his fifth year.  
  
After a rousing breakfast, Harry and Cho decided to go into town. They passed by shops and stores with garland and tinsel. They came to a telephone pole with a flyer attached. It was an advertisement for a nightclub that was throwing a big party tonight. Harry and Cho stared at each other and immediately got each other's message.  
  
Three hours late found an old Ferrari pulled up beside an extravagant costume Christmas party outside a local nightclub. Out of the car stepped a dashing Harry Potter dressed as Zorro once again and Cho sported an elegant English ball gown. They were both ready to have an excellent night. Harry extended his arm and Cho wrapped hers around his. When they entered the club the music was blaring and the crowd was hyped. Two particular members of the crowd wore getups that were familiar to Harry, one an honorable Frenchman the other a motocross racer. Harry did not let this bother him in the least. He was content to let it be while he and Cho had fun together. They stopped dancing and took a break for a drink. A young man came by and started to try and seduce Cho Chang. Harry (as can be expected) was pissed as hell.  
  
" Hands off pal." Harry warned.  
  
" And what are you going to do about it?" said the young man. Two others walked up beside him. Harry was instantly reminded of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. The two whose outfits Harry had noticed before appeared next to him.  
  
" I'd say now it's a fair fight." Said the man in the motocross uniform. He removed his helmet to reveal James' smug visage.  
  
" Indeed." Said the Frenchman who turned out to be none other than Richard Rosewald.  
  
The fight commenced immediately. Richard managed to stun one thug with his rose whip and James' spirit gun barbequed the other. Harry unsheathed his rapier and did battle with his adversary (who by the way was dressed as a pirate). His opponent was very skilled. At length, his opponent stopped and decided to talk.  
  
" You know what your doing, I'll give you that." He said. " Excellent form, but how's your footwork?"  
  
He took a slight step to the right, as did Harry. " If I step here." Their swords clanged against one another. " Very good, and now I step again." More clanging of blades could be heard. When they finally ceased, Harry and the stranger were still standing and neither one had a scratch.  
  
" Interesting." Said the stranger. "Not many men have been able to compete with my swordsmanship skills. I concede." He removed his pirate garments in order to reveal clothes of the same style as Richard was wearing.  
  
" What's your name?" Harry asked.  
  
" I am Raphael." He responded. (I'm talking about Soul Caliber II for those of you unfamiliar with this character.) " I have been asked to deliver a message to a Mr. Harry Potter from my esteemed colleagues. We look forward to seeing how you fair in this particular environment. Adieu Mr. Potter."  
  
He handed Harry an envelope and walked out the front door.  
  
" Who was that guy?" Cho asked.  
  
" Not sure." Richard said. He grabbed the envelope and opened it. As he read, his face became filled with dread. " Oh dear. James perhaps you ought to look at this."  
  
James took the letter and read it. His face, rather than filling with dread, filled instead with hatred and anger.  
  
" Are they insane!" James shouted furiously. He then began to talk to Richard in some language Harry could not understand. " Acnie, dodneir fro mine! Icnioth noth noednas!"  
  
" Sangnier, nothenos nidsin." Richard responded. " Othonuen ofgineth daga thyer. Yusuke gith nuemnog."  
  
" Kurama, enithier meng thi." James replied. Harry looked between the two, obviously oblivious to what in the holy blazes was going on. James and Richard nodded, bid Cho and Harry farewell and trotted out the door.  
  
" What was that all about?" Cho inquired.  
  
" I don't know." Harry said. " But something tells me we'll find out one way or another."  
  
(Intriguing wouldn't you say? Ta Ta, loves.) 


End file.
